


Rare Pair Month 2019

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, S3 spoilers, adrigami, alyanette - Freeform, kind of, marcnath, rare pair month 2019, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Rare Pair Month~





	1. New Years Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Cat, how can you do RPM 2019 when you haven't even finished RPM 2018?   
> I'm working on it, don't judge me! >< In the mean time, have some stuff~  
> This first drabble is more salt from Chameleon, but I wanted to try my hand at having Alya and Marinette make up instead of break up like I did in MDCSP. I'll be updating tags with more ships as I go I have a lot planned for this month, and I'm already behind cause the holidays and work and I got a new cat, and I've been hanging out with friends and playing video games and living life, so I appreciate all of your patience. I am almost finished with the next chapter of MDCSP for those who are interested in that as well. Soon, friends. Soon.

Day 1: New Years Resolution

“Happy New Year, girl!” Alya cheered as she climbed up through Marinette’s skylight onto her balcony, but upon seeing her friend’s somber expression, she sobered. “Whoa, why the long face?”

“Can I be honest with you, Alya?” Marinette said with a sigh, gaze fixed ahead as she tapped her fingers on the railing.

“Of course. Always,” Alya paced over to join her, cocking a brow.

“I’ve been really hurt lately by the way you’ve treated me,” she said before flicking her gaze to meet Alya’s with a frown. “I try to shrug it off, but it just makes it worse in the end.”

“What are you talking about?” Alya’s jaw dropped a little in disbelief.

“Have you ever asked Lila to prove any of her stories? Or just me,” Marinette shot back, blue eyes baring into hers coldly.

“I-”

“Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever done anything to make you believe that I was untrustworthy?” she pressed.

“No-”

“How many times have I had your back and been there for you even if it was inconvenient for me?” Alya remained quiet. “So, have you ever asked Lila to prove her stories, or just me?”

Alya averted her gaze and pursed her lips. “Just you.”

“Thought so,” Marinette turned back to face the street, jaw clenching. “And I take it you never once gave thought to why I feel the way I do.”

“Because of Adrien-”

“No.” Alya’s spine stiffened, and she shifted her weight to mask it.

“Then no. I guess I haven’t,” she admitted.

“You always push my concerns away, but when have I ever hated someone without a good reason?” Marinette asked, curling her shoulders. “Lately I feel like you don’t really care about my feelings just because your blog is getting a lot of hits.”

“You’re way more important to me than my blog!” Alya said, placing her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “I didn’t realize that you really felt bummed out by all of this, or I never would have dismissed you.”

“You put me in the back row, Alya,” Marinette said pointedly. “You left me by myself. I almost got akumatized, and you didn’t even apologize.”

Alya’s eyes widened in horror, and she pressed her lips into a firm line to hide how they quivered.

“Is it too late to say it now?” Alya asked shakily before clearing her throat, and Marinette shrugged. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I totally blew you off about Lila and ignored how you felt, and that’s not cool. I’ve been a really bad friend.”

“You’re my best friend. We need to be there for each other,” Marinette said, and Alya nodded, shifting her gaze down to their feet.

“Maybe that should be our New Years resolution. To be better friends to each other, and listen to each other,” Alya said, peeking up at Marinette through her lashes. “Forgive me?”

Marinette eyed her a moment before a small smile curled on her lips.

“Of course,” she said, pulling Alya in for a tight hug.

“Thanks, girl,” Alya said, shoulders relaxing a little, “and if you want, I’m ready to listen to what you have to say about Lila.”

“Okay,” Marinette nodded, pursing her lips as she debated where to begin. “Let me tell you what I saw in the park.”


	2. Winter Nights

Day 2: Winter Night

“So, what if we have Rena Rouge fighting against Pharaoh and Stormy Weather and then Reverser swoops in to save her from an arrow from Dark Cupid?” Nathaniel suggested as Marc tapped his pen on the notebook in his lap. “Then Mightyllustrator can help Queen Bee with her family.”

“Then after Ladybug captures all of those akumas, the citizens can still help out with the big villains surrounding Hawkmoth,” Marc considered aloud jotting down notes. “With 7 heroes against Hawkmoth, he isn’t going to stand a chance, but if we take him down, who would he be?”

“I’d be up for Mme. Mendeleiev after that last physics test,” Nathaniel grumbled pursing his lips. “We don’t have to take him down; he could still get help escaping from the mysterious peacock Miraculous.”

“That’s true.” Marc nodded, conceding the point. “I’ll start writing the draft now.”

Nathaniel sat back in his chair as Marc set to work, glancing out the window at the falling snow. He was glad that he was spending the night with Marc to work on their comic book so that he didn’t have to walk home in the cold. His gaze shifted back to Marc, linger as he watched contently while he worked. Marc always looked so cute when he worked, the way his eyes followed the pen across the page, and Nathaniel felt his heart skip a little as a small smile curled on his lips.

He stood up to cross the room and sat behind Marc, spreading his legs along either side of Marc’s and wrapping his arms around Marc’s waist. As he rested his head against his back, Marc relaxed into his touch, nuzzling closer as Nathaniel tightened his grip before resuming writing.

No, on cold winter nights like this, Nathaniel was perfectly content to spend time with the person he loved, even if they didn’t get much work done because they spent too much time cuddling.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little MarcNath for you all to enjoy


	3. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO to preface this, I didn't skip day 3, I was just lazy and did a simple text post for it on tumblr as follows:  
> Alya: Man, it’s kinda cold out.
> 
> Nino: Well, here, take my jacket.
> 
> Ondine to Kim: I’m cold too.
> 
> Kim: Well, damn, Ondine, I can’t control the weather.
> 
> So that was day 3. Onto day 4! We've got some Adrigami in store today.

Day 4: Good Luck

“Are you nervous?” Adrien asked as Kagami stretched, and she blinked an eye open at him.

“About what?” She asked before shifting to her other leg in one fluid motion.

“The tournament. It’s the first one since you joined our fencing academy,” Adrien said, shrinking a little as Kagami stood up, exhaling a deep breath before turning to him.

“And?” She cocked a brow, pushing past him to retrieve her helmet from the table.

“And I was just wondering if you were nervous, but I guess not,” he rubbed the back of his neck as Kagami grabbed her sabre and tucked her helmet under her arm.

“Why would I be nervous?” She gave him a smug grin as one of their teammates poked her head into announce that they were almost ready to begin.

“I-I dunno. I just thought that maybe you would be,” he shrugged, pursing his lips. “Because if you _were_ , I was going to give you this.”

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, a flush spreading across his own as he pulled away.

“For luck,” he said, clearing his throat, and Kagami touched the spot with a smile.

“Thanks, but I don’t need any luck,” she said, cocking a hip, and Adrien rolled his eyes with a sigh before she grabbed hold of his lame and pulled him down to meet her lips. “Good luck, Adrien.”

With a wink, she placed her helmet on her head before confidently strutting out of the locker room, leaving Adrien standing dumbfounded. Coincidentally, it ended up being one of his best tournaments to date.


	4. In Denial

Day 5: In Denial

“Mademoiselle has a lot on her mind today,” Jean Clark said as he arranged the table, and Chloe snapped out of her trance, fixing her gaze on him with a quirked brow.

“I’m just particularly annoyed by a girl at my school today,” she said, shifting to pick up her chopsticks and tapping them together. “She’s always getting in my way.”

“Perhaps if mademoiselle were nicer to her then she would not challenge you so much,” Jean Martin replied, removing the lid on her platter of sushi, and Chloe popped one into her mouth before rolling her eyes.

“Be nice to _her_? As if,” she grunted, turning her nose up. “She drives me crazy with her stupid silky red hair and big hazel eyes. Don’t even get me started on that adorable mole above her eyebrow, and her plump lips that I would die for. I can’t stand her.”

“You seem to pay close attention to this girl.”

“Only because she’s so annoying,” Chloe said around another bite. “She makes my face hot when I look at her because of how much she irritates me, and my heart starts pounding so much I get lightheaded.”

“I think that mademoiselle’s problem is not that this girl makes her angry, but that mademoiselle has feelings for her,” he suggested, and Chloe’s head snapped up to look at him.

“Ugh, that’s ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” She said, eyes narrowed into an icy glare, but Jean Claude couldn’t miss the rosy tint to her cheeks.

“If mademoiselle insists,” he said with a boy before taking his leave. It wasn’t his place to press. Besides, Chloe would realize her true feelings sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on this! I just have been busy at work, so I don't have time to write there, and then when I get home I've been spending a lot of time playing games with my irl friends. I haven't gotten much writing done at all lately, but I'm being social and having a good time, so sue me ;P


	5. Lonely

Day 6: Lonely

Kagami paced out onto her balcony, sipping a cold glass of milk as tiny droplets of water dripped from her hair on to the towel draped around her shoulders. She leaned against the railing with a sigh, gazing out at the street below and listening to the distant hum of traffic a few streets over.

Nights like this were almost unbearable. She couldn’t stand the quiet. Her muscles twitched, longing to move, but she’d already run five kilometers on the treadmill before her bath. Nights like these left her restless, eager for something else to do lest she be left alone with her thoughts. Thoughts she’d rather not focus on for fear of her carefully crafted walls crumbling beneath her, and several of them were especially loud tonight after dinner with her family.

Nothing she ever did was good enough. She won all of her matches at their recent tournament, but still her grandfather pointed out her mistakes. Every missed step, every strike that was just a fraction of a second delayed. They’d sat for hours picking apart her every move, pushing her to try harder and be better. Because winning meant nothing if she didn’t do it perfectly.

She chugged the rest of her milk, eyes shut tightly as she tried to bury her thoughts. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. She just needed to try harder.

“Hello?” She gasped in surprise at the sudden voice above her, surging forward with ragged coughs as she attempted to dislodge the milk from her lungs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She spun around to see reflective green sclera and a mop of messy blond hair.

“What are you doing here?” She cocked a skeptical brow, palming her glass in a preparatory stance, ready to launch it at a moment’s notice.

“Sorry, I was just out patrolling, and I got kind of lonely. You seemed like you could use some company too.” He explained, ears flattening against his hair.

“So, what you just randomly pop in on stranger’s balconies when they look troubled?” She glared at him, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a hip, but upon seeing his pained expression, she pursed her lips. “Well, I suppose I’ll allow it this time seeing as I could use a distraction right about now.”

“You and me both,” Chat Noir remarked, hopping down to stand beside her. “What’s got you feeling down?”

“Family,” she said after a moment, chewing her lip. “You?”

“Family,” he said, crossing his wrists as he leaned against the railing. “There’s someone…they expect me to be perfect all the time, and I just wish that I could mess up just _once_. I hate having to live by other people’s standards.”

“I know the feeling,” Kagami admitted, averting her gaze and leaning against her fist.

“That’s the reason I love being Chat Noir so much. For just a little while, I can do what I want. Say what I want, get out, be free. If I wasn’t Chat Noir, I don’t know what I would do,” he said with a shrug.

“Probably the same thing I do,” she said, lips curling into a crooked grin. “Fill your time with senseless activities in order to push away your thoughts.”

“Do you ever just want to run away?” He asked, turning to her, and she tapped her nail on the metal contemplatively.

“Yeah. All the time,” she said finally, and Chat eyed her for a moment before extending a hand to her.

“Come with me.” When her eyes narrowed, he let out a short laugh. “I promise not to do anything weird. Let’s just get away for a while.”

At that she quirked an interested brow, hesitantly placing her hand in his.

“Okay. Just a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Good Luck from day 4 ;) I want to explore their relationship more. May write a full fic for them sometime cause I think they can understand each other in a way no one else can.


End file.
